light touches
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: 20. riku knew no one could forgive him. [rikunami] [done for 30caresses LJ comm]
1. 22 lightning

**Title:** Fear of Lightning  
**Theme:** 28. Thunder  
**Disclaimer:** -sob- KH2 owned by Squeenix.

* * *

Naminé sat up, staring blankly out of the window, holding her usual sketchbook in her lap.

There was a storm outside, and the _pitter-patter_ of the rain seemed to calm her.

But every few moments, she let out a small squeak whenever the sky seemed to rumble loudly and a bright light flashed.

Riku leaned on the wall next to the open door, watching the small blonde squeak and squirm at the thunder and lightning. He smiled softly, walking over to her and seating himself right next to her.

He encircled his arms around her thin shoulders, and Naminé let out another squeak, even though the thunder hadn't sounded yet.

"You're afraid of the thunder, aren't you?"

Naminé replied, "I'm a Nobody...I _can't_ be 'afraid'..."

Riku let out a small laugh.

"Naminé, heart or no heart, I think you're afraid of the thunder..."

She said nothing.

"My mother told me to just think that the thunder is the angels bowling..."

She was still silent, and continued to stare out of the window.

_Rumble._

And this time, when the thunder rolled, Naminé didn't squeak or squirm.

Again a short silence, but she soon spoke up.

"...Riku?"

The silver-haired teen grunted, as if he was saying "what?".

"...thank you..."

And Naminé soon drifted off to sleep in Riku's arms.


	2. 20 reluctance

A/N: I just had the urge to write RikuNami, but none of the ideas I got would fit into my 30(underscore)flowers challenge, _so_ I decided to just take this one idea and go away with it. xD

...wait, checking up on the list now, it actually works. XD

-ahem-

I'd like to thank a friend of mine for inspiring me with all of his love troubles. XD

* * *

**Title**: Doubts  
**Theme**: #20: Reluctance 

**Disclaimer: Kyoto-chan claims no ownership over Riku, Naminé, or anything else mentioned in this piece of fanfiction that has to do with Kingdom Hearts and its concepts. ...God, this disclaimer is so serious. -twitch-**

* * *

Riku always loved to watch Naminé while she drew. So quietly concentrated on her beloved sketchbook, drawing whatever came to her mind. 

But Riku was surprised when he began to develop feelings for the young Nobody, but it wasn't as unexpected, seeing as he _did_ have that crush on Kairi (which he oh-so-gracefully stepped away from after knowing what Sora had done for her). But even if Naminé and Kairi were supposed to be the same person, he couldn't help but think they were _so different_...But he still couldn't admit feelings he had for somebody who couldn't _feel_...

Even if Naminé had been able to return those feelings, she wouldn't – not for Riku, at least. He'd done too many bad things in the past, gotten too close to the darkness in his heart...

In time, Riku got sick and DiZ was too busy trying to track down the elusive no. XIII of the infamous Organization XIII, so Naminé had been stuck with taking care of him.

Naminé sat beside the bedridden Riku, still drawing like she usually was, until the clock near them let out a small _beep_, signaling that Riku needed another dose of his medicine. And so Naminé went and gave the medicine to him, and yet another silence claimed the room, the only noise being made being Namine's pencil scratching against the paper surface of her sketchbook.

Then Riku decided to break the almost-silence, by voicing his growing feelings of affection for her.

"Hey Naminé, I know you probably won't be able to understand what I'm about to say to you because you don't have emotions and you can't feel and all–"

Naminé stopped drawing right after Riku said "you don't have emotions" and interrupted very suddenly, "You're wrong."

Riku blinked, only having a single "What?" to say.

"You heard me. You're wrong. Nobodies can feel."

"But DiZ said–"

"DiZ is wrong. Take it from a Nobody on your side. We _can_ feel – pain, for instance. And emptiness. And _desire_. That's how we know we are missing a heart...just because we were told we had no emotions doesn't mean we can't feel."

Riku was speechless, but soon found words to say.

"Well of _course_ you can feel pain. That's a matter of the bo – wait, what did you mean by _told_ that you had no emotions?"

"The higher-ups always told us that we had no emotions, no dreams, just a feeling of nothingness because we were without hearts..."

"But you can still feel, right?"

The blond nodded, "Yes."

Another silence.

"...if you don't mind me asking, what are you always drawing?"

Naminé gave him a small smile.

"My dreams," she merely said.

The silver-haired teenager returned the smile, and yet another silence filled the room.

This time it was broken by Naminé, who let out a yawn.

Riku grinned, and scooched over on the bed that he took over.

"Here, if you're sleepy, why don't you sleep right here?"

"But...you're sick – and the bed's really small..." she replied.

Riku's grin grew bigger.

"I'll hold you – and who cares if I'm sick? I don't think I'll give my cold to you..."

She flushed slightly, then hesitantly nodded, pulling the blanket up and then slowly lay herself next to the masculine male, who did indeed hold her while drifting off to sleep.

The thoughts that ran through his head right before he had fallen asleep…

_Perhaps DiZ was wrong about this…Nobodies _can_ feel, because this Nobody is feeling for me right now._


End file.
